CU
=cualiar= * v * cualiar ???? * pt: v coalhar * en: v to curdle =cualiatura= * sub =cualio= * sub * cualio ???? * pt: n coalho * en: n rennet * ◊ cualiar =cub scout= * sub =Cuba= * sub n pr * Cuba ???? * pt: npr Cuba * en: npr Cuba * ◊ cuban-cubano =cubabile= * adj =cubage= * sub =cuban= * adj * cuban ???? * pt: adj cubano/a * en: adj Cuban =cubano= * sub * cubano ???? * pt: n cubano * en: n Cuban =cubar (I)= * v =cubar (II)= * v * cubar¹ ???? * pt: v cubar * en: v to cube (1. to make a cube or cubes of; 2. to measure the cubic content of; 3. Alg.) * cubar² ???? * pt: v jazer, deitar-se * en: v to lie (* to be lying somewhere) * ◊ cubiculo; concubino; incubar; succubar =cubatura= * sub * cubatura ???? * pt: n cubatura * en: n cubature =cubebe= * sub =cubetto= * sub =cubic= * adj * cubic ???? * pt: adj cúbico/a * en: adj cubic (1. having the form of a cube; 2. Alg.); * radice cubic cube root; * metro cubic cubic meter =cubicitate= * sub =cubiculo= * sub * cubiculo ???? * pt: n cubículo * en: n small bedroom, cubicle =cubiforme= * adj =cubil= * sub =cubismo= * sub * cubismo ???? * pt: n cubismo * en: n cubism =cubista= * adj =cubista= * sub * cubista ???? * pt: n cubista * en: n cubist =cubistic= * adj =cubital= * adj * cubital ???? * pt: adj Anat. cubital * en: adj Anat. cubital =cubitiera= * sub =cubito= * sub * cubito (cú-) ???? * pt: n cúbito (1. Anat. cúbito; 2. Zool.; 3. "a medida cúbito") * en: n I. elbow; II. cubit (1. Anat. ulna; 2. Entom.; 3. “the measure cubit”) * ◊ cubital; cubitodigital etc. * cubitodigital ???? * en: adj cubitodigital =cubo= * sub * cubo ???? * pt: n cubo (1. Geom.; 2. Alg.) * en: n cube (1. Geom.; 2. Alg.) * ◊ cubatura; cubismo; cubista; cubic; cubar =cuboide= * adj =cucu= * sub * cucu ???? * pt: n Zool. cuco * en: n 1. Ornith. cuckoo; 2. cuckold =cucubalo= * sub =cucumaria= * sub =cucumbre= * sub * cucumbre ???? * pt: n pepino * en: n cucumber =cucumere= * sub * cucumere ???? * pt: n pepino * en: n cucumber =cucumis= * sub =cucurbita= * sub * cucurbita (-cúr-) ???? * pt: n abóbora * en: n cucurbit (1. Bot. gourd; also: pumpkin; 2. distilling flask) * ◊ cucurbitacee-cucurbitaceas =cucurbitaceas= * sub pl * cucurbitaceas ???? * pt: n pl cucurbitaceas * en: npl Cucurbitaceae =cucurbitacee= * adj * cucurbitacee ???? * pt: adj cucurbitáceo/a * en: adj cucurbitaceous =cudu= * sub =cuesta= * sub =cufic= * adj =cuguar= * sub =cuirassamento= * sub * cuirassamento ???? * pt: n (acto de) couraçar * en: n (act of) cuirassing =cuirassar= * v * cuirassar ???? * pt: v couraçar * en: v to cuirass =cuirassate= * adj * cuirassate ???? * pt: adj couraçado/a * en: 1. pp of cuirassar ; 2. adj armored, armor-plated, panzer =cuirassato= * sub * cuirassato ???? * pt: n couraçado, blindado * en: n battleship =cuirasse= * sub * cuirasse ???? * pt: n couraça * en: n 1. cuirass; 2. armor (of a warship, etc.) * ◊ cuirassero; cuirassar-cuirassamento, cuirassate-cuirassato =cuirassero= * sub * cuirassero ???? * pt: n couraceiro * en: n cuirassier =cuje= * cuje ???? * pt: pron cujo/a * en: pron whose =culice= * sub * culice (cú-) ???? * pt: n Zool. mosquito, melga * en: n 1. gnat; mosquito; 2. Entom. Culex * ◊ culiciforme etc. =culiciforme= * adj * culiciforme ???? * en: adj gnatlike, gnat-shaped, mosquito-like, etc. =culina= * sub * culina ???? * pt: n cozinha * en: n kitchen * ◊ culinari =culinari= * adj * culinari ???? * pt: adj culinário/a * en: adj culinary =culminar= * v * culminar ???? * pt: v culminar * en: v to culminate; * puncto culminante culminating point =culmination= * sub * culmination ???? * pt: n culminação * en: n culmination; also: Astron. =culmine= * sub * culmine ???? * pt: n clímax, cume * en: n climax (* culminating point) * ◊ culminar-culmination =culo= * sub * culo ???? * pt: n cu * en: n posterior, buttock; * culo de bottilia bottom or punt of bottle * ◊ accular; recular =culpa= * sub * culpa ???? * pt: n culpa * en: n guilt * ◊ culpar-culpabile-culpabilitate; disculpar; inculpar-inculpabile, inculpation =culpabile= * adj =culpabile= * sub * culpabile ???? * pt: adj culpável, réu, ré * en: adj guilty * culpabilemente ???? * pt: adv culpavelmente =culpabilitate= * sub * culpabilitate ???? * pt: n culpabilidade * en: n culpability, guilt =culpar= * v * culpar ???? * pt: v culpar * en: v to blame, censure * cult- ???? * en: see coler ; cultro =culte= * adj * culte ???? * pt: adj culto/a * en: adj 1. cultivated, tilled; * 2. cultured, erudite; 3. ornate, elegant =cultellasso= * sub * cultellasso ???? * pt: n (pequena espada curva) * en: n cutlass (* short, curving sword) =cultellata= * sub =cultelleria= * sub * cultelleria (-ía) ???? * pt: n cutelaria * en: n cutlery (* business of a cutler) =cultellero= * sub * cultellero ???? * pt: n cuteleiro * en: n cutler =cultello= * sub * cultello ???? * pt: n faca, cutelo * en: n knife * ◊ cultellasso; cultellero; cultelleria =cultismo= * sub * cultismo ???? * pt: n cultismo * en: n cultism, Gongorism =cultivabile= * adj * cultivabile ???? * pt: adj cultivável * en: adj cultivable =cultivabilitate= * sub =cultivar= * v * cultivar ???? * pt: v cultivar * en: v to cultivate (1. to till; 2. to raise or foster the growth of); * cultivar le amicitate de un persona to cultivate somebody’s friendship; * cultivar un persona to cultivate a person * ◊ cultivabile; cultivation; cultivator =cultivate= * adj =cultivation= * sub * cultivation ???? * pt: n cultivação * en: n cultivation (* tilling of land) =cultivator= * sub * cultivator ???? * pt: n cultivador * en: n cultivator (* tiller of the soil) =culto= * sub * culto ???? * pt: n culto * en: n 1. worship; 2. cult =cultor= * sub * cultor ???? * pt: n cultivador, cultor * en: n cultivator =cultriforme= * sub =cultro= * sub * cultro ???? * pt: n faca * en: n 1. plow colter; 2. knife (* butcher knife, hunting knife, etc.) * ◊ cultello =cultual= * adj =cultura= * sub * cultura ???? * pt: n cultura (1. cultivação; * 2. Bacteriol.; 3. nível de cultura) * en: n culture (1. cultivation, act of cultivating; 2. Bacteriol.; 3. state or level of culture) * ◊ cultural; agricultura etc.; motocultura etc. =cultural= * adj * cultural ???? * pt: adj cultural * en: adj cultural * culturalmente ???? * pt: adv culturalmente =culturismo= * sub =culturista= * sub =cum grano salis= * cum grano salis ???? * pt: cum grano salis [L * en: cum grano salis , with a grain of salt * cum ???? * pt: prep com (1. junto com; 2. por meio de; 3. caracterizado por) * en: prep with (1. together with; * 2. by means of; 3. having, carrying, characterized by) (* con ) =cumarina= * sub * -cumber ???? * en: v in compounds * ◊ incumber-incumbente-incumbentia; succumber =cumino= * sub * cumino ???? * pt: n cominho * en: n 1. cumin; 2. caraway; * liquor de cumino kümmel =cumulabile= * adj =cumular= * v * cumular ???? * pt: v cumular, acumular * en: v 1. to heap or pile up, cumulate; 2. to fill (up, to overflowing, etc.); * cumular (un persona) de (honores, etc.) to heap (honors, etc.) on (someone) =cumulation= * sub * cumulation ???? * pt: n acumulação, acumulação * en: n heaping up, cumulation =cumulative= * adj * cumulative ???? * pt: adj acumulativo/a, cumulativo/a * en: adj cumulative * cumulativemente ???? * pt: adv cumulativamente, acumulativamente =cumulo= * sub * cumulo (cú-) ???? * pt: n cumulo * en: n 1. heap, pile; 2. Meteorol. cumulus * ◊ cumular-cumulation, cumulative; accumular =cumulocirro= * sub =cumulonimbo= * sub =cumulostrato= * sub =cuna= * sub * cuna ???? * en: n cradle (* rocking or swinging bed); * canto de cuna cradlesong * ◊ cunar; incunar-incunabulo =cunar= * v * cunar ???? * en: v to rock (in a cradle) =cuneage= * sub * cuneage (-aje) ???? * pt: n cunhagem * en: n 1. (act of) wedging in; 2. coinage (* coining, minting) =cuneal= * adj * cuneal ???? * pt: adj cunhal * en: adj cuneal =cunear= * v * cunear ???? * pt: v cunhar * en: v 1. to wedge in, drive in; 2. to coin, mint =cuneate= * adj * cuneate ???? * pt: adj cunhado/a (de cunhar moeda) * en: 1. pp of cunear ; * 2. adj cuneate =cuneator= * sub * cuneator ???? * pt: n cunhador * en: n 1. one who inserts wedges, wedger; 2. coiner =cuneifolie= * adj =cuneiforme= * adj * cuneiforme ???? * pt: adj cuneiforme * en: adj cuneiform =cuneo= * sub * cuneo ???? * pt: n 1. cunho; 2. cunha * en: n 1. wedge (* wedge-shaped object or tool); 2. (stamping) die * ◊ cuneal; cunear-cuneage, cuneator, cuneate; cuneiforme etc. =cuni(culi)cultor= * sub =cuni(culi)cultura= * sub * cunicole ???? * pt: adj cunículo/a * cunicular ???? * pt: adj (relativo aos conículos) * cuniculiera ???? * pt: n coelheira * cuniculo ???? * pt: n (1. túnel subterrâneo; * 2. túnel subcutâneo causado pela sarna) * cunicultor ???? * pt: n cunicultor * cunicultura ???? * pt: n cunicultura * cunilio ???? * pt: n Zool. coelho * en: see conilio =cunnilingus= * sub =cunno= * sub * -cunque ???? * en: in compounds -ever * ◊ quicunque etc.; comocunque etc. * cup- ???? * en: v in derivatives and compounds * ◊ cupide; concupiscer =cupa= * sub * cupa ???? * pt: n banheira * en: n vat (* large vessel, tub) * ◊ cupula; cupero; semicupio etc. =cupero= * sub * cupero ???? * pt: n cobre * en: n cooper =cupetta= * sub =cuphea= * sub =cupide= * adj * cupide ???? * pt: adj cupido/a; avido/a * en: adj covetous * ◊ cupiditate =cupiditate= * sub * cupiditate ???? * pt: n avidez, cobiça * en: n cupidity, covetousness =Cupido= * sub n pr * Cupido (-ído) ???? * pt: n Cupido * en: n Cupid; * cupido cupid =cupola= * sub * cupola (cú-) ???? * pt: n cúpola, abobada * en: n cupola, dome =cuppa= * sub * cuppa ???? * pt: n taça 1. cálice para beber; 2. taça (Davis, Gordon Bennett, etc.) * en: n cup, goblet; * cuppa (Davis, Gordon Bennett, etc.) (Davis, Gordon Bennett, etc.) cup * ◊ cuppella; subcuppa =cuppella= * sub * cuppella ???? * pt: n pequeno cálice * en: n 1. small cup; 2. cupel * ◊ cuppellar-cuppellation =cuppellar= * v * cuppellar ???? * en: v to cupel =cuppellation= * sub * cuppellation ???? * en: n cupellation =cuprage= * sub =cuprar= * v =cupric= * adj * cupric ???? * pt: adj Quim. cúprico/a * en: adj (Chem. cupric =cuprifere= * adj * cuprifere ???? * pt: adj cuprifero/a * en: adj copper-bearing, cupriferous =cuprismo= * sub =cuprite= * sub * cuprite ???? * pt: n Mineral. cuprita * en: n Mineral. cuprite =cupro= * sub * cupro ???? * pt: n Quim. cobre (Cu) * en: n 1. Metal. copper; 2. brass-wind instrument; * cupros Mus. brass, brass winds * ◊ cuprite; cupric; cuprifere; cuprose =cuprose= * adj * cuprose ???? * en: adj cuprous, copper =cupula= * sub * cupula ???? * pt: n Bot. cúpula * en: n Bot. cupule * ◊ cupulifere-cupuliferas =cupuliferas= * sub pl * cupuliferas (-í-) ???? * en: npl Bot. Cupuliferae =cupulifere= * adj * cupulifere ???? * en: adj cupuliferous =cupuliflor= * adj =cupuliforme= * adj =cupulometria= * sub =cura= * sub * cura ???? * pt: n cura 1. Med. tratamento; 2. cura da alma; 3. Catól. função, residência, etc. dum sacerdote * en: n 1. Med. treatment; 2. cure of souls; 3. R.C.Ch. function, residence, etc. of a priest * ◊ incuria; curar-curetta, curabile-curabilitate, incurabile-incurabilitate, curatela, curation, curative, curator, curato, procurar, pedicuro etc.; sinecura etc. =cura-aures= * sub =curabile= * adj * curabile ???? * pt: adj curável * en: adj curable =curabilitate= * sub * curabilitate ???? * pt: n curabilidade * en: n curability =curaçao= * sub =curadentes= * sub =curante= * adj =curar= * v * curar ???? * pt: v curar * en: v 1. Med. to treat; specif.: to dress (a wound); 2. Med. to cure; 3. to nurse (a sick person) =curare= * sub =curarina= * sub =curarisar= * v =curarisation= * sub =curarismo= * sub =curatela= * sub * curatela ???? * en: n 1. Law guardianship; * 2. Law trusteeship (* function of the administrator of a trust fund) =curation= * sub * curation ???? * pt: n cura * en: n cure, healing =curative= * adj * curative ???? * pt: adj curativo/a * en: adj curative, healing =curativo= * sub =curato= * sub * curato ???? * pt: n curato * en: n curate, curé =curator= * sub * curator ???? * pt: n 1. Lei curador (de bens alheios); 3. curador (de um museu, etc.) * en: n 1. Law guardian (of a minor); 2. Law trustee (* administrator of a trust fund); 3. curator (of a museum, etc.) =curcuma= * sub * curcuma ???? * pt: n curcuma =curetta= * sub * curetta ???? * pt: n Med. curêta * en: n Surg. curette * ◊ curettar-curettage =curettage= * sub * curettage (-aje) ???? * pt: n curetagem * en: n curettage =curettar= * v * curettar ???? * pt: v curetar * en: v Surg. to curette =curia= * sub * Curia Regis ???? * pt: Curia Regis [L * curia ???? * pt: n 1. divisão das tribos romanas; 2. senado que administrava um município; 3. lugar de reunião do senado romano; 4. a corte do papa; 5. tribunal eclesiástico das dioceses; 6. conjunto das repartições administrativas do Vaticano. =curial= * adj =curie= * sub * curie ???? * pt: n curie (Ci), unidade utilizada para exprimir a quantidade de radioactividade associada a um produto. * Curie, Marie ???? * pt: npr Marie Curie 1867--1934, física e química, nascida em Polónia, com o marido Pierre Curie, descobriu a radioactividade do tório, e descobriu e isolou o radio e o polónio. * Curie, Pierre ???? * pt: npr Pierre Curie 1859--1906, físico e químico francês que deu o nome ao curie (Ci). =curietherapia= * sub =curiose= * adj * curiose ???? * pt: adj curioso/a (desejoso/a de saber) * en: adj curious (1. desirous of seeing or knowing; 2. deserving or exciting curiosity) * ◊ curiositate; incuriose * curiosemente ???? * pt: adv curiosamente =curiositate= * sub * curiositate ???? * pt: n curiosidade * en: n curiosity (1. desire to see or know; 2. curious object) =curium= * sub * curium ???? * pt: n Quim. cúrio (Cm) =curling= * sub =curlo= * sub =currente= * adj =currente= * sub * currente¹ ???? * pt: adj I. fluente, corrente; II. corrente (1. geralmente usado ou aceitado; 2. presente) * en: adj I. running, flowing; II. current (1. generally used or accepted; 2.present); * le cinque del currente the fifth inst.; * conto currente current account * currente² ???? * pt: n corrente, fluxo, ribeiro; * currente de aere corrente de ar; * currente electric corrente eléctrica * en: n current; * currente de aere draft, current of air; * currente electric electric current; * currente continue direct current; * currente alternative alternating current; * al currente well acquainted, well informed; * esser al currente (de) to be well informed (about); * tener al currente (de) to keep well informed (about) * currentemente ???? * pt: adv correntemente =currer= * v * currer ???? * pt: v correr * en: v to run (* to move swiftly); * currer (le mundo, etc.) to roam about (the world, etc.); * currer periculo (de) to run the risk (of) * ◊ currero; curriculo; currente; cursive-cursiva; cursor; curso-cursero; cursa; accurrer; concurrer; decurr-; discurrer; excurr-; incurrer; intercurr-; occurrer; percurrer; precurr-; recurrer; succurrer =currero= * sub * currero ???? * pt: n 1. correio (mensageiro); * 2. correio (correspondência, cartas, postais, etc.); 3. estação postal * en: n 1. courier (* messenger); 2. mail (letters, papers, etc., sent by post); 3. mailman, postman =curriculo= * sub * curriculo ???? * pt: n currículo * en: n curriculum =curriculum vitae= * curriculum vitae [L ???? * pt: curriculum vitae [L * en: curriculum vitae =curritor= * sub =curry= * sub * curry ???? * pt: n curry [A * curs- ???? * en: see currer =cursa= * sub * cursa ???? * pt: n corrida * en: n 1. run, (action of) running; 2. race, (action of) racing; 3. (taxi, etc.) trip =cursero= * sub * cursero ???? * en: n 1. courser; 2. war horse =cursiva= * sub * cursiva ???? * pt: n cursivo * en: n cursive =cursive= * adj * cursive ???? * pt: adj cursivo/a (letra cursiva) * en: adj cursive (as in “cursive script”) =curso= * sub * curso ???? * pt: n I. curso, corrida (acção de correr); II. curso (1. caminho, tendência; 2. "curso de leituras, estudos, etc."); III. pirataria * en: n I. run, running (* action of running); II. course (1. trend, path; 2. "course of lectures, studies, etc."); III. piracy; * curso de aqua watercourse, stream; * sequer un curso de School to take a course in; * in le curso de In the course of; * haber curso to be in circulation, in current use, etc.; * viage de longe curso sea voyage =cursor= * sub * cursor ???? * pt: n corredor (aquele que corre) * en: n runner (* one who runs) =curtar= * v * curtar ???? * pt: v encurtar * en: v to shorten, make shorter =curte= * adj * curte ???? * pt: adj curto/a * en: adj short (* not long); * memoria curte short memory; * haber le vista curte to be near-sighted or short-sighted; * esser curte de (moneta) to be short of (money); * curte circuito short circuit; * unda curte Radio short wave; * secar curte to cut short * ◊ curtitate; curtar; accurtar =curte-circuitar= * v =curtitate= * sub * curtitate ???? * pt: n curteza * en: n shortness =curule= * adj =curva= * sub * curva ???? * pt: n curva * en: n curve (* curved line) =curvabile= * adj =curvamento= * sub =curvar= * v * curvar ???? * pt: v curvar * en: v to curve (* to cause to curve) =curvate= * adj =curvatura= * sub * curvatura ???? * pt: n curvatura * en: n curve, curvature =curve= * adj * curve ???? * pt: adj curvado/a * en: adj curved * ◊ curvar-curvatura, incurvar, recurrar; curvilinee etc.; curva-curvetta =curvetta= * sub * curvetta ???? * pt: n curveta * en: n curvet * ◊ curvettar =curvettar= * v * curvettar ???? * pt: v curvetear * en: v to curvet (* to execute a curvet) =curvicaule= * adj =curviflor= * adj =curvifoliate= * adj =curviforme= * adj =curvilinee= * adj * curvilinee ???? * pt: adj curvilíneo/a * en: adj curvilinear =curvimetro= * sub =curvinervate= * adj =curvinerve= * adj =curvirostre= * adj =curvisepale= * adj * -cusar ???? * en: v in derivatives * ◊ accusar; excusar; recusar =cuscuta= * sub =cuspidal= * adj * cuspidal ???? * pt: adj cuspidal * en: adj cuspidal, cuspal =cuspidate= * adj * cuspidate ???? * pt: adj cuspedato/a * en: adj cusped, cuspated, cuspidate =cuspide= * sub * cuspide (cús-) ???? * pt: n cúspide * en: n cusp; also: Math.; Bot. * ◊ cuspidal; cuspidate; cuspidiforme etc.; multicuspide etc.; bicuspide etc. =cuspidiforme= * adj * cuspidiforme ???? * pt: adj cuspidiforme * en: adj cusp-shaped =cuspidipetale= * adj =custard= * sub =custode= * sub * custode ???? * pt: n custóde * en: n guardian, custodian * ◊ custodia-custodial, custodiar =custodia= * sub * custodia ???? * pt: n custodia * en: n 1. custody (* safekeeping, care); 2. Eccl. custodial =custodial= * adj * custodial ???? * en: adj custodial =custodiar= * v * custodiar ???? * pt: v custodiar * en: v to keep in one’s custody, safeguard, care for =cutanee= * adj * cutanee ???? * pt: adj cutâneo/a * en: adj cutaneous; * maladia cutanee skin disease * ◊ intercutanee; subcutanee * -cutar ???? * en: see executar =cute= * sub * cute ???? * pt: n cute, pele * en: n skin (* true skin); also: cutis, derma * ◊ cutanee; cuticula * -cuter -cut-/-cuss- ???? * en: v in compounds * ◊ concuter; discuter; percuter; succuter =cuticula= * sub * cuticula ???? * pt: n cutícula * en: n cuticle (1. scarfskin, epidermis; 2. “cuticle surrounding finger and toenails”) * ◊ cuticular =cuticular= * adj * cuticular ???? * pt: adj cuticular * en: adj cuticular =cutina= * sub * -cution ???? * en: see execution =cutireaction= * sub =cutter= * sub * cutter ???? * pt: n cutter [A * en: n cutter (* small sailboat with one mast)